1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an electronic component package and the resulting electronic component package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical chips, which transmitted or received electromagnetic radiation, are well known to those of skill in the art. These optical chips were packaged to protect the optical chips while at the same time to facilitate electrical interconnection with the optical chips.
Packaging of optical chips presented unique challenges. The optical chips had to be packaged in a manner that prevented significant distortion of the transmitted or received electromagnetic radiation. Further, the optical chips had to be packaged in a manner that prevented undesirable reflection or absorption of the transmitted or received electromagnetic radiation.
In accordance with the present invention, an electronic component package includes a substrate having a pocket, an overflow reservoir around a periphery of the pocket, and a mating surface around a periphery of the overflow reservoir. An electronic component is coupled within the pocket. A sealing encapsulant fills the pocket and encloses the electronic component, the sealing encapsulant having an exterior surface coplanar with the mating surface of the substrate. Further, excess encapsulant is within the overflow reservoir.
Advantageously, by forming the substrate with a pocket, and mounting the electronic component within the pocket, the electronic component package is made relatively thin. Accordingly, the electronic component package is well suited for use with small and lightweight electronic devices, which require thin packages.
In one embodiment, the spacing between the exterior surface of the sealing encapsulant and an upper surface of the electronic component is relatively small, e.g., 150 xcexcm. Due to this relatively small spacing, another structure such as a window or waveguide brought into abutting contact with the exterior surface of the sealing encapsulant is placed extremely close to and at a fixed spacing from the electronic component.
In one embodiment, the electronic component transmits or receives electromagnetic radiation. Due to the relatively small thickness of the sealing encapsulant through which the electromagnetic radiation passes, there is essentially no loss of electromagnetic radiation associated with the sealing encapsulant. Further, by forming the exterior surface of the sealing encapsulant as a planar surface, the sealing encapsulant does not distort the electromagnetic radiation passing through the sealing encapsulant.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a method of forming an electronic component package includes coupling an electronic component within a pocket of a substrate. The pocket is over filled with a flowable material. The flowable material is squeezed between a structure such as a window or waveguide and the substrate. A volume of the flowable material overflows the pocket during the squeezing. Advantageously, the volume of the flowable material is captured in an overflow reservoir thus preventing contamination of a mating surface of the substrate. The flowable material is cured to form a sealing encapsulant that fills the pocket and protects the electronic component.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.